


Green and Pink

by Bethie0608



Series: Monsta X Soulmates [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23541673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethie0608/pseuds/Bethie0608
Summary: Remi's first day at a new job has definitely turned out to be interesting.
Relationships: Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Monsta X Soulmates [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694173





	Green and Pink

Remi was an hour early for her first day as a hair stylist for Starship Entertainment. Her best friend, Jude, was a makeup artist there and had gotten her a job as soon as she finished college. "Jesus, Rem! Why are you here so early?" Jude asks when she arrives twenty minutes after Remi. "I couldn't sleep anymore and I didn't wanna sit at home, Ju." Remi replies with a grin which causes Jude to roll her eyes. "Come on then. "

Most of the day was quite uneventful, she mostly talked to Jude. The door opens after a while and seven guys walk in, talking and laughing. "Hey guys. What are we doing today?" Jude says, smiling at the group. "Hey, Juju. Minhyuk wants to dye his hair." The tall muscular one says with a grin at Jude. "Well that's perfect because we have a new stylist, Nu." Jude says, grinning as she grabs Remi's arm. Remi smiles as her best friend pulls her in front of the group. She glances around catching sight of some soul marks on the guys and it makes her wish she knew what hers was. She has no physical marks and she had never discovered a bruise on her body that wasn't hers so she had convinced herself that she didn't have a soulmate.

"Earth to Remi! Come back from Area 51 please!" Jude pinches her arm. "Ow! Shit, Jude. I'm back! No pinching!" She exclaims, pulling away from the giggling brunette and rubbing her arm. "Minhyuk needs your help, Rem." Jude grins at her while gesturing to s guy with light brown hair. "Alright, come on then." She turns toward her workstation, motioning for him to follow her. "So what color were you thinking?" She asks, pulling on gloves as he sits in the salon chair. "Kihyun? What color was it?" Minhyuk turns to the orange-haired guy, who rolls his eyes as Jude and Remi chuckle. "It was magenta, Hyuk." Kihyun replies, shaking his head as Minhyuk turns back to Remi. "That one." He grins at her causing her to chuckle again. "Magenta it is then." She says before setting about her work of bleaching his hair.

Neither one of them looked in the mirror during the two and a half hour process. When Remi thinks about it later, she probably should have. She finishes Minhyuk's hair with a quick style and goes about cleaning up her station. Minhyuk thanks her as he gets up to leave and she nods to him without looking up. "Hey, Rem. Let's go get some lunch." Jude says after a while causing Remi to look up at her. "Sure." Remi replies and stands up as Jude finally looks up at her, gasping. "What?" Remi asks her best friend as Jude approaches her and grabs her face, turning from side to side. "Your eyes changed color, Rem." Jude says quietly, still looking at her best friend's eyes.

"That's crazy. They should be brown." Remi says, pulling away and turning to to the mirror, only to gasp at her pinkish purple eyes. "What the fuck?" She whispers as she stares at her reflection. "They match Minhyuk's hair." Jude whispers causing Remi to turn to her with wide eyes. "Do you think-?" Remi cuts herself off as Jude shrugs. "There is one way to find out." Jude says, pulling her phone from her pocket. Jude taps at her phone for a second before putting it to her ear. "Hey, Shownu. It's Jude. Could you do me a solid and drag Minhyuk over here please?" She's quiet for a second, listening to Shownu talk. "I need to run an experiment. You all are welcome to come and chill." She's quiet for another few seconds before she grins at Remi. "Awesome. Thanks, Nu. See you guys in a few." She hangs up her phone, still grinning.

"Pick a color, Rem. We're dying your hair." Jude grins at Remi, who rolls her eyes but goes to pick a color anyway. As she picks out an emerald green color, the guys walk through the door. "What kind of experiment are you trying to run, Juju?" The tallest of the seven asks the brunette. "Look at her eyes, Hyungwon." Jude replies as she starts to set up Remi's area. As Remi instructs Jude on how to mix the hair dye, she looks over at the boys causing them all to gasp. "So," Jude says as she finishes mixing the hair dye. "Wonho and Shownu will watch Minhyuk's eyes while I apply the dye to Blondie here." Jude continues, watching the two boys nod. Remi closes her eyes, unable to watch her sandy blonde hair disappear.

"Jesus! Jude was right!" A boy with dimples exclaims about two and a half hours later. "What do you mean, Jooheon?" Jude asks, looking up from blow drying Remi's hair. Remi glances over at the boys to avoid looking at her green hair as a shorter boy spins Minhyuk around fast. "Careful, Changkyun. You're going to make him fall." Kihyun admonishes the boy, who just grins. "Anyway, what was I right about?" Jude asks, glancing back down at her best friend's hair. "His eyes are green." Remi says as she finally glances into the mirror at her hair. "The same color as your hair." Shownu says, looking from Remi to Minhyuk and back. "Oh my god! You have a soulmate, Rem!" Jude exclaims loudly causing Remi to look at her with a grin. "Apparently so, Jude." Remi replies as she turns back to Minhyuk. "Apparently so."


End file.
